


Crash and Burn

by Mixolydia



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyed Gaster, Dadster, Faceplanting, Fluff, Gaster can't skate, Good W. D. Gaster, Grillby's, M/M, Not all ideas are good Pap..., Ouch, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Sans the babysitter, Skating, Training, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, dribble, early morning, exercise, falling over, papyrus means well, park, pure fluff, roller skating, splits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Sometime after Violet’s birth, Papyrus decides his father needs to be less of a recluse and get some exercise. It doesn’t go well.





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I have seven fics to write as part of the 'main' parts of this series...yet, I keep writing these dribbles instead.
> 
> I'm not going to argue with my mind though ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Gaster was starting to wonder why he’d woken up that morning.

To be fair, it wasn’t his fault. He’d been woken up at 6am by someone banging on the door rather incessantly. Opening the door revealed it to be his younger son, Papyrus, who was standing there with a beaming smile on his face.

Gaster rubbed the sleep out of his eyesockets as his son loudly proclaimed that his father needed to stop spending so much time in the house and being lazy. Gaster was confused, as he didn’t spent _all_ of his time in the house. He took Violet for walks out in her stroller and he went grocery shopping twice a week. Wasn’t that enough?

 Apparently not, according to Papyrus who was already trying to drag Gaster through the front door before he could truly register what was happening. It was only because of Sans, who was standing behind his brother, telling Papyrus to slow down for a moment so that their father could actually get ready that Gaster hadn’t been whisked off in his pyjamas. Papyrus grumbled before letting his father go and telling him to be ready in 5 minutes. Sans chuckled and handed towards the nursery saying he’d sort Violet out.

* * *

So Gaster found himself standing in the local park at barely 7 in the morning, looking absolutely confused as Papyrus held out a pair of roller skates to his father.

“C’MON DAD!” Papyrus said, at his usual volume. Apparently the fact that it was early morning didn’t stop Pap from being loud. “ROLLER SKATING IS A GREAT FORM OF EXERCISE!”

“That might be so, Pap…” Gaster blinked as Papyrus handed him the skates. “But I have…never skated before in my life.”

“OH! WELL, IT’S NOT THAT HARD! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ALREADY MASTERED IT WITH FRISK’S HELP!”

“I thought you might’ve had Frisk with you today, actually.”

“AH WELL, THE QUEEN HAS ORGANISED A SCHOOL TRIP! SO SADLY, FRISK WAS NOT AVAILABLE THIS MORNING! FEAR NOT, DAD! I HAVE MANY TIPS AND TRICKS TO HELP YOU!”

Gaster glanced over to Sans, perhaps in a plea for help, but was discouraged to find Sans napping under a nearby tree with his sister asleep on his chest. He didn’t even have Grillby to help as he had gone to work that morning early. He looked at the skates in his hands and then back up to Pap’s face and, resigning himself to his fate, sat down on the bench to put the skates on.

Papyrus held his hands out for his father to take and Gaster stood up on wobbly legs. Papyrus started off slow, guiding his father around the path and slowly, Gaster stopped trembling. The moment Papyrus let go however, Gaster lost his balance and went tumbling to the floor.

“OH NO! DAD, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“I’m fine, Pap… Here, help me up.”

Papyrus helped Gaster to his feet, but not before they almost went tumbling back to the floor. Gaster clung onto Pap for dear life as he tried to steady himself.  Papyrus led him around the path and the next time he let go, Gaster didn’t immediately fall down. Moving forwards on his own, though, caused Gaster to tumble and go face first into the grass. Groaning, he rolled onto his back.

“Why did I argee to this…?”

“C’MON DAD! I BELIEVE IN YOU!”

“Glad one of us does then…”

Gaster slowly rolled over onto his front before shakily lifting himself up. Luckily, he was still on the grass so the wheels of the skates didn’t roll around so much. Papyrus grinned and, together, they practiced for a couple of hours; Gaster falling repeatedly and once even did the splits, causing him to wince. Papyrus decided at the point that if his father could skate to Grillby’s bar then he would declare the ‘training’ a success.

“IT’S ONLY LIKE… 3 BLOCKS AWAY! THINK OF THIS A RITE OF PASSAGE TO SKATING!”

“I don’t think I want a rite of passage…”

“OH COME ON DAD! DON’T BECOME AS LAZY AS SANS!”

“I don’t think anyone could beat your brother in that department…”

Sans just chuckled to himself as he placed Violet back in her stroller. He pushed it over to where Pap and Gaster were standing, Gaster looking slightly unsteady on his feet."

“C’mon Pops, we’ll be right behind ya. Well, I will anyways.”

Gaster sighed and shuffled forward on the skates, Papyrus taking off in full glory in front of them as Sans walked slowly beside Gaster. Violet gurgled and looked up at him, wondering just what her papa was doing and why he looked so scared. Gaster looked down and petted his baby girl on her head.

“It’s alright, darling. I’m just being a silly old fool… or perhaps its Paps being the fool? Sans, did they do this to you?” Gaster wobbled.

"Oh yeah, they tried. They couldn’t get me off the sofa though.”

“Figures.”

Gaster huffed and puffed his way up the last block as it was a slight incline up. Finally making it to the top of the block, Gaster took in a deep breath and burst his way through the door; causing Grillby to look up in alarm. Gasters shuffled his way over to the bar counter and took a seat, finally able to rest his weary bones. He rested his head in his arms as he attempted to regulate his breathing. Sans just sat down beside him with Violet on his lap, her stroller having been placed in the kitchen. Grillby just glanced down at his husband as he slid a bottle of ketchup towards Sans.

“I… do not… like… roller skating!” Gaster managed to say.

Grillby blinked in confusion then looked at Papyrus as he waltzed in.

“NONENSE DAD! YOU HAD A GREAT TIME, I CAN TELL!”

“Tell you what, Pap… If you… really think I need to get out more… I can cycle. I used to cycle before Sans was born. I am not, however, were these things AGAIN!” he said as he was pointing at the skates.

“… FAIR ENOUGH, DAD. I WILL LOOK INTO GETTING A BIKE FOR YOU!”

“No, Paps, that’s—“

Gaster never got the chance to finish his sentence as Papyrus, once again took off through the door. Gaster sighed.

“Welp. Looks like you’re going to be out and about, aren’t ya?”

“And you are going to end up on babysitting duties.”

“…I think I can handle that.” Sans said as he bounced Violet up and down, causing her to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Gorillaz's Humility song for this. I really want a pair of roller skates thanks to that music video.


End file.
